


Her little guinea pig

by RowanWrites1312



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanWrites1312/pseuds/RowanWrites1312
Summary: An adventurer failed to slay the Tiefling Vampire Wizard Szarla and now she has them captured and tortures them for fun using all kinds of amoral spells. Will they stay strong or will the torture become too much for them?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Her little guinea pig

The sound of steps coming down the stairs wakes me from my rough sleep. “I have some new treats for you my little guinea pig ~” The deceptively sweet and joyful sound of my captor’s voice has me wide awake. Szarla unlocks the door to my cell. “You surely must be hungry”, she says as she presents a plate with two little muffins on it. She’s right, I’m starving, but there’s no way these aren’t poisoned. I don’t move a muscle. “You know, refusing food that is offered to you is pretty darn rude!” She kicks me in the stomach with way more strength than you’d expect a woman as petite as her to have. My eyes well up with tears, and I go blind for a fraction of a second, that’s how painful a single one of her kicks is. Damn vampire. I knew we were going to lose the moment she started controlling the blood inside my body to make me attack my allies instead of her. I recognize that resistance is pointless and take a bite from one of the muffins. Blueberry jam. It actually tastes pretty good. Is she just toying with me? Then I feel a painful stinging and I start coughing up blood. Poison. What did I expect? Probably carefully rationed so that it doesn’t kill me, and she can keep having her fun. “Oh, do you not like it? Try the other one, but first let me…” One swift hand motion and some arcane mumblings and she has magically removed my liver. I don’t remember for how long I’ve been captured, but it is long enough that I got used to the feeling of having my liver removed. The first time it happened I wouldn’t have thought you could ever get used to a feeling like that. “Come on, try the other!” This time, she’s just controlling my blood again to force me to eat the other muffin. This one’s chocolate, and probably infused with the same poison, but due to my lack of liver my reaction this time is much more severe. I have trouble breathing and start vomiting, bleeding from my nose and mouth. “Ew, disgusting. Almost makes me not want to feed on you. Almost.” She grabs me, bites my neck, and starts drinking my blood. It’s painful, but I don’t have the energy to scream anymore. She stops drinking just before I pass out from exhaustion. The last words I hear are “See you later~”

In my dreams, I am reliving our fight. We never stood a sliver of a chance, she was just toying with us, up until the moment where she cast a spell that disabled our lungs and we suffocated one by one. Well, except for me. I was unfortunate enough to only pass out and then wake up chained to this wall.

“Guinea pig, you’re starting to bore me” are the words that awaken me, and I don’t know if I should be happy or terrified. On the one hand, I am finally going to be free from this nightmare. On the other hand, I don’t want to be stabbed by my own bones, like all the other adventurers whose deformed skeletons she puts up as warnings all over the palace. “They say being with someone you love warms your heart. Being with me instead warms your kidney, intestines, and some other organs.” What does she mean? She casts a spell and I feel a pain inside me. Not the pain of my skeleton deforming and stabbing me, but the pain of my organs heating up and cooking the rest of my body. I scream, the pain becomes too much, and I collapse. I start crying. “Oh, that’s new. I like it. Almost a shame that’ll all be over soon.” I can feel the heat slowly burning my insides and I have become a weeping puddle on the floor. Apparently, that’s not enough for Szarla who takes the opportunity and digs her heel into my back with all her vampire strength. It’s all too much. “Mercy!”, I whimper. The first word I have uttered since my vow of silence 7 years ago. “So you can talk! Good news, you just became a lot more interesting to me. I’ll keep you alive.” The burning inside me stops. I weakly look up and see Szarla smile down on me, before I pass out.

I don’t know how long ago I begged for mercy, time has lost all meaning, and every time I think I have finally become numb to the pain, Szarla finds a way to make me suffer even more. “Wake up my little guinea pig~ I’m developing a new spell and I’m excited to find out if I can make you squeak again.” She’s been obsessed with trying to make me speak again. I’m trying my best to stay silent. My faith is the only reason I haven’t completely given up hope yet, and I must honour my vow. She places a hand in front of my chest and speaks a few words. “How does that feel?” My lungs start filling with some strange liquid. I start coughing and wheezing, desperately trying not to choke.

“Damn it, the acid ate away most of their respiratory system. Looks like I overdid it a bit. A shame, I was really enjoying our time together. Well, I’m sure some new idiots trying to slay me will arrive soon…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written to advertise Szarla's Spellbook, a collection of homebrew spells you can find on DMs Guild.  
> I also commissioned a drawing of Szarla: https://www.deviantart.com/safirasart/art/18-08-2020-Commission-852437842


End file.
